The Beginning of SnowFlake Fields Teaser
by RuneBased
Summary: SnowFlake Fields, a young reindeer struggles with understanding her desires. Little does she know that Twilight Sparkle will be visiting her town to remind the deer folk about friendship, and rekindle the lost connection between the two races. Will SnowFlake gain a friend, or will the town push against this idea of friendship?
1. Teaser

The world of Equestria contains magical and non-magical beings alike, however, there are few creatures who ultimately change how magic is viewed. Twilight Sparkle is one of those beings, she has honed and brought forth an understanding of how friendship is powerful. Alas, this is not her tale, her part comes later.

Right now, in the misty hills near Foal Mountain beyond Canterlot there is a village. This village sprawls up the sides of mountains dotting the landscape with wooden snow covered roofs. Dirt pathways connect all of the buildings as the roads twist around trees and cut through step rocky cliffs. The houses resemble wooden cottages covered in pointy wooden roofs that are lined with hay. Windows are cut round with small plates of glass and the doors widely stubby, just tall enough for the inhabitants. Surrounding trees are of pine and forever green. In fall old needles blanket the roads in a soft sweet smelling aroma for the townsfolk. Any traveler would be enriched to visit this quiet town that lives within mountains. It would be a sight to behold when a pony clops up for directions and some deer poke their heads out of doorways to see who it is.

Yes, this town is home to deer folk of all kinds, red tailed, white, and even a few breeds that fly through the sky- reindeer. Among them is SnowFlake Fields. Her brown coat is soft, with truffles of curly brown to white hairs near the ends of her hoofs and ears- a trait she didn't fully inherent from her mother. Her eyes are a light wintry blue, and upon her head are too small pointy yellowed horns. They never fully grown, but her father promises her in time they will. She herself stands the normal height for deer- in comparison to pony folk, they are shoulder to shoulder. Right now the young adult is sitting in a meadow, with her sketch book open. She hides under a old dying willow tree looking thoughtfully into the flora before her. It is spring just outside of her snow covered mountain, and the air smells of honey dew.

This is SnowFlakes story, and how she would help Twilight understand the power of friendship even more.

* * *

Authors Note: This is a preview of SnowFlake Fields. I plan to post once every Monday a 'Chapter' of 1,500-2,000 words. If you happen to notice any huge grammatical errors please contact me with a title: SnowFlake Errors.


	2. SnowFlake 1: From the Meadow

There is a small doe hiding in the shade of an old willow tree. The tree towers above, long whimsical leafs dance with the slightest of breezes. The bark is ancient scared with a black gritty slash that shows decay. SnowFlake knows this tree will not last much longer, but she finds comfort in its shade. These tree has provided the deer with many years of wonder, from it's foliage in autumn, to its protective umbrella during rain storms. Those gifts however pale in comparison to something SnowFlake saw many moons ago. The storm clouds were rolling fast, lightening licked downwards trying to taste many trees and thunder clashed only seconds apart.

SnowFlake had been caught in the downpour as she headed back to town. Her fur was damp from the rain, causing even her bones to feel a chill. As rain pounded in waves without letting up, each burst of lighting was so bright all shadows were vanquished. The experience was both inspiring to the deer as it was terrifying. However, she knew better, for flash floods never lasted long.

Then, watching the clouds, she saw something moving fast. It was brightly colored, perhaps a faint blue, but then another blur whipped by. This time a bright, unmistakable yellow creature zoomed around. Creatures were flying around the clouds corralling the puffs with great beats of their wings . The shapes were fuzzy to the deer as they resided far beyond her eye sight. Until another popped above the other two who whizzed about. This one was orange, bright blazing like the sun with white messy hair twisting upward. SnowFlake distinguished commands being shouted above the clouds booming sounds.

A crash overtook the orange one as it feel high speeds towards the meadow, with one wing flapping hard as the other wing limped as if broken. The creature's form was even clearer now, SnowFlake could even see it's eyes were pure white, with small hints of gray. She was caught by how clear they looked, but even more so what the creature was- it was a pony! SnowFlake moved away from the willows trunk with her ears pointing forward forgetting about how cold she was. _Ponys! They aren't allowed here _she thought as she leaned closer, hidden behind the trees long leafs.

The orange creature landed in a splash as mud covered its hind legs and the wing which drooped awkwardly down. The Pegasus looked back to the others, straightened it's stance and roared:

"You get those clouds to Hollow Shades pronto! Direct Orders!"

The other two ponies only stopped for a second then began pushing the clouds away. Soon the sky was clear, but the pony had not moved from where it landed. It only stared at the where the clouds left. SnowFlake looked closer, and noticed a small pin was hooked onto a green vest, a golden lightning bolt coming from a white shiny cloud. _Did this pony control the weather? _She pondered. She looked more, and above it's hind legs, a perfectly shaped dark cloud was there, with three tear drops of water falling from it's curves.

Unexpectedly, as if from experience, the pony whipped around and looked straight at SnowFlake. The deer coward downward close to the ground and curled herself close to the trees tough bark.

"I see you hiding under that willow."

_Silence._

"I mean you no harm, my wing has been disclosed by moving the clouds, our team was too small."

SnowFlake lifted her head.

The pony took a step closer, her hoofs crunching upon small blooming flowers.

"I am a part of the WonderBolts, is there a town nearby?"

Soon the pony was close the dangling leafs, looking down at SnowFlake. The Pony's soft facial expression shifted to awe when the wind blew and the curtain of vegetation was removed. The two hoofed creatures stared at each other.

"You're a deer."

SnowFlake slowly nodded and stood up at once.

"I am SnowFlake. Follow me... I can't take you to the village."

"And why not?"

SnowFlake looked around, making sure they truly were alone.

"Pony folk are not allowed in the town, but I can bring you to my uncle. He's our... doctor, but lives near this meadow on a rocky cliff behind Canterlot."

"I'm Orange Twist by the way."

"SnowFlake Fields. Follow me please."

* * *

The walk to the mountain was accompanied by hums of birds and forest chatter. Snowflake had so many questions, however walked in silence. She glanced back once or twice, trying to get a peek at Oranges cutie mark. Her mother once told her that cutie marks are like deer horns, they show the future, past and present all at once. SnowFlake never really understood what that meant, but as much as that statement brought wonder, it also reminded SnowFlake her horns were rather small. The sun was beginning to set, and the mud from the rain began to crackle under their hoofs as it dried.

Orange naturally walked much faster than the deer and kept trying to slow her pace, but as the sun went down the pony's fears grew. The filly looked to the woods, and for a moment swore she saw eyes looking back at her. She moved closer to the deer, then remembered that she was being lead, and backed off. A dull pain from her shoulder was making her jittery. Oh, if the other Pegasus saw her like this she'd be the laughing stock for weeks. The deer suddenly stopped and looked to the woods herself.

"It's about another ten minutes if we keep walking, however, if you can manage to run that would help a lot. I don't like the sounds coming from those trees."

"I can handle running."

SnowFlake turned to look back at Orange, glancing over to the pony's' slummed wing.

"Will moving your shoulder-"

But before the deer could reply the pony darted off in a fast bolt, leaving behind a small trail of orange- just for a fraction of a second. SnowFlake galloped fast after her in a panic. Kicking up chunks of dirt and grass. Whatever was rustling in the woods gave a small cackle, and faded back into nothingness.

* * *

"Don't... Don't run off. Again."

SnowFlake wheezed as she caught up with Orange who stood before the mountains backside. The cliff was un-naturally sharp, and almost a straight upwards body of slate rock. Moss grew up the incline rather easily and ivy of many breeds clung to the small cracks. No sign of a house to the common looker, but SnowFlake knew better than that.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't like the forest." Orange stammered, embarrassed she lost her cool.

"My uncle lives here, let me get the door for you."

The deer smugly trotted past the pony and knocked her hoof on the flat rock in front of them. Nothing seemly happened but then part of the rock shivered and swung backwards, revealing a hatched door.

Before them was a tall, slender deer. His coat a dusty brown no longer shinned. Unlike SnowFlake his ears were rimmed with short black hairs and white ruffles on the inside. His mussel was as black as his small marbled eyes. Long antlers curved and bent like the ivy on the rocks into two three branched wonders. Orange looked closer noticed bits of moss was growing on the deer's antlers. She was sure he had become a part of the mountain. He looked between the two ladies and turned around, nodding them into his house without a word.

His home was carved from the mountain, and the walls were lined with various containers made from wood and air smelt of many blooming flowers mixed with mint and feathers of all colors were tied in bunched hung from the ceiling. On the back wall was displayed a mask of black and white strips in a strange circular pattern. It stuck out among the natural colors in the room, leading Orange to stare at it a bit longer than the rest. The Elderly deer noticed and spoke, his voice soothing, almost as if a stream of water gifted him its tune.

"That was from a dear friend of mine, her rhyming ability ever impeccable."

"Uncle, this is Orange Twist. Orange Twist, this is Mossy River."

Moosy tilted his head acknowledging the pony, his antlers bowing downward brushing against the feathers above.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Orange Twist, what brings you to my home?"

The pony shifted her wing around, which limped against her side.

"I seemed to have dislocated it during the cloud round up."

"An easy fix, let me mix you a small brew."

* * *

It did not take lone for Mossy to shift around his home and produce a small amount of pink liquid. It was held in a tiny wooden bowl, and smelled of sugary mints. Twist took a deep breath of the elixir and her dull pain soon faded. She looked to River, and he nodded with a smile. She took a sip and then puckered her lips close together as her eyes squinted.

"Ugh that tastes awful!"

"Just because something smells good, doesn't make it good." Mossy chuckled, collecting the bowl to clean later.

Orange rolled her shoulder, and sure enough, the wing was connected once more. She smiled and flapped her wings excited, however, in the moment she forgot they where and feathers soon rained down upon the three. Moosy sighed deeply, then turned to SnowFlake.

"Snowy, you can head on home, there's something I would like to discuss with Miss Twist."

SnowFlake gave her uncle a puzzled looked, but she was used to his mysterious antics and nodded.

"Have a good day, I need to get back."

Twist looked to SnowFlake, and voiced her concerns.

"But its well into the night by now, it's dangerous in the woods."

SnowFlake smiled, and trotted out the door, her horns reflecting a bit of the moon light. Her shadow was cast behind her like a cloak.

"Reindeer can fly too!"

And with that the deer raised from the ground, kicking her legs as if running and nodding her head up and down.

Moosy smiled, then turned back to the pony, noticing her pin of rank.

"Well now Miss Twist, I have a message for one of your Princesses."

* * *

Authors Note: If you happen to notice any huge grammatical errors please contact me with a title: SnowFlake Errors.


	3. SnowFlake 2: Under the Willow

The breeze was pleasant under the willow tree as SnowFlake sat near it's base. She reminisced about what happened roughly three moons ago. She never forgot Orange Twist, and those clear clouded white eyes. As SnowFlake flew home after revealing she could fly she began to giggle. The deer was ecstatic to have met a pony, even the cold nipping wind did not faze her at all. She landed softly in front her home with the moonlight draped over her small wooden hut. She pushed the door open and walked back to cuddle into her bed. The doe still heard the clouds crackling in the distance as she pulled the blankets around herself- maybe even Orange barking orders to her fellow ponies.

Now the deer settled under the same tree, sketching small flowers before her. Fall was coming soon, and she would miss the honey smelling air. She has pressed a few blooms between the pages of her journal and made notes about the color as well as the shapes of each petal. Once fall would come, she would explore the forest doing the same with shrubbery and trees. Her house was littered with recordings of planets, a hobby she picked up from her uncle. Once in a while she'd take her records to Mossy and compare notes with him. His collection of planets far exceeded hers, he even had some books on planets given to him as a gift. She absorbed the books contents, forever in love with flora she might never see herself.

How the reindeer wanted to explore world, flying from each area, collecting samples and recording the vegetation of every town. She wanted to publish her own collection of home decoration tips. How to turn local plants into decorations that changed with the weather. It always bothered the young gardener when some of her neighbors brought foreign plants to their mountain. Just last summer a young couple wanted to play pranks on the elders and got a hold of some Laughing Joke. It took SnowFlake and Mossy almost two months to clean up the invasive planet from the villages area. Even now some resides on the mountain causing a clean up crew to form after some of their kids came back with different colored coats or extra tails.

"SnowFlake, I knew I'd find you here."

The deer jumped up, her train of though interrupted by a high pitched whiny voice. A groan left her lips as she turned and saw Butter Zoom before her.

This deer came from the red tailed fauna and his coat light still contained some spots from their juvenile days. He was always childish, however, between his small pudgy ears was two long sticks- each with the start of a few branches. Antlers are the pride of many deer, and Zoom was very proud of his. He looked at her with his onyx eyes emitting a beam of pride.

"What is it Butter?"

"Guess who is visiting the town, take a wild guess. Oh you ma is so mad, and your pa wont even leave their home! He simply refuses to welcome the guest."

" A lost pony? Every time one gets near our village you just flip-"

"An Alicorn! Not just any Alicorn either- this one's got a Dragon! A. Dragon."

SnowFlake perked her ears up, a Princess, in their town? Why not even the great Celestia ever visited their home after the old councils decree.

"Why on earth did she... how?"

_Uncle Mossy, this must be his doing._ SnowFlake thought. She shook the silly idea away because an Alicorn was visiting. She was just too curious and she wanted to see the pony for herself.

"Come on Fields, if we hurry now we can watch as your mom chases her out of town!

* * *

The two raced back to the village, a crowd of deer was gathered before them. The air was filled with chatter and excitement as more deer trotted closer. Butter Zoom began to push through the crowd, but SnowFlake grew worried. She knew her mothers resentment for ponies, even more so of their leaders- the Alicorns. So the reindeer flew ahead until she saw a gap formed in the middle of the crowd. She wasn't the only reindeer in the sky, a couple of her peers were floating as well, looking down at the pony in disgust. The village had made a circle around a purple maned Alicorn joined by a small purple and green Dragon. This pony stood tall, with a scroll floating before her covered in a light transparent purple mist. _The physical manifestation of magic! _thought SnowFlake- she was giddy with wonder. Books she read about highlighted this odd trait in ponies- how their magic had visual side effects. The Dragon next to her slowly inched himself under her hind legs, and looked to the deer surrounding them in fear. SnowFlake looked to who the scroll was pointed to, and SnowFlakes distress were confirmed.

SnowFlakes mother, Maple Fields, was before the Alicorn, with distaste in her eyes. This reindeer was slightly taller than average. Her body was slim and dark rusted brown hoofs with legs of a light caramel going to white as it climbed up her torso. The fur curled around her chest, neck and ears producing an elegant wrap that came to a point between her front legs. She had no horns, but her ears trailed long whips of white hair that shimmered down and darkened to a faint saffron. Small flowers were weaved into these locks, ones that SnowFlake had picked for her that morning. The reindeer's eyes were dark black with hairs around black as well, making her eyes seem larger and more threatening to those who caught her glare.

Then, a silvery strong voice pierced the crowded causing silence at once.

"You are not welcomed here."

"I have a letter of invitation, as noted in our records of your regulations for pony visitations your grace." The Alicorn responded, floating the letter closer to SnowFlakes mother and taking a low bow. The pony's wings splayed apart causing the circle of deer to back up.

The crowd gasped, and someone shouted: "Who would invite you!"

The head of the village looked to the letter, and nudged it back to the Alicorn.

"Read the decree, I shall judge if it allows for your trespassing of our lands."

The Alicorn looked to the Dragon, who gulped in response. The scroll unrolled by itself causing a murmur to break into the crowd. However one glance from their leader and silence took hold once more.

"I, Mossy River- Council member of Deer Haven, allow Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship and Magic to assist the council in updating the decree made 50 years ago. Regulations call for a revision every 10 years to prevent any confusion between both parties. However, failure to allow revision since the agreement of Fair Grounds Act of 51 years ago states a full rewrite of all documentations is required to retain allowance to live upon Foal Mountains range."

The Princess was interrupted by a frenzy of shouts and questions thrown towards Twilight in anger. The Alicorn looked around distressed only for a moment, took a deep breath and continued to read. Maple Fields nodded ever so slightly to the statement claimed.

"A total of five meetings shall be hosted between the seasons of Autumn and Winter, with a closing statement during Spring to decide if the Fair Grounds Act shall be lifted, changed, or altered to allow visitations rights, integration, exploration, or any other desires said Deer Haven Council and Princess decide upon in the final statement date. Failure to meet recommendations set by the Deer Haven Council will terminate allowance to Foal Mountain range, and residents must allow Celestia Fair Township Act to govern lands. The Council will then absorb two pony officers chosen by Celestia to regulate decisions made upon the village forward afterwards."

SnowFlake gasped with the crowd, however- unlike most who listened to the ponys' long winded speech, she knew of the Acts. Her uncle was apart of the council who made the decree. He, her grandparents, and Zooms grandmother wrote the documentation with Celestia. River had suggested the strict regulations to keep the pony and deer kind from further dividing, he must have foresaw this event. It took a total of one years careful planning, however in the end, after the papers signed and ponies were no longer allowed on the range- the decree was never mentioned again. SnowFlake looked to her mother once more, the color around her forehead was turning pink, then to a deeper shade of red, almost ruby like.

The crowd exploded, demands that Celestia come herself and explain this attack on their home. Mentions of why wait 50 years, and other remarks jumbled around. The crowd started to get more hostile as they stopped their hoofs onto the ground repeatedly.

"Enough." Spoke Maple, she raised her head high, and looked down at the Alicorn. "You come early, the leafs on the tops of trees have just started turning. We will need to house you. Will anyone give this _Princess_ a place to stay?"

"I will." The voice came from SnowFlake, before she even realized she spoke. She blushed for a moment, and then floated downward to stand next to Twilight, who smiled. The doe gave a small bow, to the princess.

"I am SnowFlake Fields, Daughter to the Fields on council, it would be an honor to have you stay with me."

"I am Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike. Thank you for your kindness." Relieve was expressed on the pony's face, but the Dragon still hit under her legs.

SnowFlake looked to her mother.

"Council-member Maple Fields, do you approve of Twilight Sparkle staying within the towns limits during her visit?"

Maple looked to her daughter, a conflict was hidden behind her solemn eyes. After a moment of peace the deer spoke gently.

"I allow this."

SnowFlake bowed deeply to her mother, something she did not have to do, but she wanted to show respect among the gathered crowd. She motioned for the Dragon and Alicorn to follow her as she walked. The crowd parted ways and SnowFlake spotted Butter Zoom running off to his home. Most likely to tell his grandmother of the events.

Maple Fields still stood in the center of town after the crowd had long gone. She shook her head, letting the small flowers to dot the ground before her and looked towards a mountain in the distance. A deer walked over to her, without looking she uttered a demand.

"Send a message to the other council-members. Private meeting. Midnight."

The deer bowed deeply, and turned away, leaving the leader of the town alone- surrounded by her thoughts.

* * *

Authors Note: If you happen to notice any huge grammatical errors please contact me with a title: SnowFlake Errors.


	4. SnowFlake 3: Shadows under Leafs

The trip to Snowflake's home was overbearing under the harsh sunny days light. The air was thick with heat, heavy and unwanted. SnowFlake felt intimidated by this dense dry weather as if the townsfolk glares were shifted to the sun. It did not take long for the odd assortment of pony, Dragon and deer to reach SnowFlakes door. She quickly nudged it open allowing the Alicorn and Dragon into her home first. The entry room was covered in endless stacks of journals. Bundles of scrolls and large collections of dried plants were homed in woven leaf baskets which snuggled in various corners. Refreshingly the air smelt of foreign teas left to collect dust and the ground was protected by a layer of deep green thick moss. Small spots of white flowers puckered where the windows allowed sunlight in.

Twilight inhaled through her nostrils and thoughts of her old library flooded her memories. A tinge of sadness over took the pony, how she missed her books. So many lost within the flames of battle. The Alicorn could not help to look around disparate to distract herself. She stepped forward and spotted a book with a misleading title.

"Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls- That Are Simply Super."

SnowFlake turned around with a smile on her face.

"My Uncle Mossy gave that to me! It's a very fascinating book."

"It was extremely useful back in my home town when my friends and I foolishly stumbled into some Laughing Joke."

"The plant invaded this area, it took forever to get under control again."

The pony looked around and nodded to the plants.

"You seem to really enjoy vegetation."

"I want to help people decorate with nature. To love it as much as I do, it's really a wonderful topic."

Twilight smiled thinking about how her friends would have loved to meet SnowFlake. Rarity would indulge herself in the rugs, fascinated by how well it was laid out. Fluttershy would not doubt ramble on with the deer about the local wild animals. Rainbow Dash would be dumbfounded a creature could fly without wings. Apple Jack would want to know about the trees, maybe even partake in their local harvests. Pinkie Pie, well that party pony sure would liven the place up. How she missed her friends.

The two chatted more about plants and books as SnowFlake lead the two into her spare bedroom. It had a round bed carved out of the wall from an old tree stump. The bed was covered in pillows of all sizes and blankets with colors that ranged from greens and blues which. The floor was also covered in the strange moss with the walls hidden by shelves hollowed out from wooden branches. These shelves housed books, veils and dried flowers giving it a homey feeling to the Alicorn. In the corner was a smaller bed, big enough for Spike with a pillow and blanket already tucked away. A dresser was propped under a round carved window which out-looked the forest behind them. Spike looked into the woods nervously and voiced his concerns to SnowFlake.

"Aren't you worried about the creatures hiding in the woods?"

"Why would we? We stay out of their territory, they stay out of ours. Besides, everyone knows most nightly creatures hate Honey Moss."

Twilight looked to the ground, the moss they were walking on was protecting them- without magic! She was fascinated, this town ran so differently than PonyVille or Canterlot.

"Honey Moss?"

"Yes, Honey Moss is what I planted in my home since I live on the edge of town. It produces a fragrance we personally cannot smell but the predators cannot stand. My uncle taught me this trick."

"You seem to look up to your uncle." Twilight chimed in. The Pony was informed about Mossy River. The deer who sent a scroll to Celesta through the Wonderbolts rookie. She was highly curious about this deer. He clearly had influence among the residents of this town.

"I do."

The three stood in silence, and SnowFlake looked away before turning back. She was never good at keeping a conversation going.

"It's around lunch time, I'll prepare something for the three of us as you two settle in."

With that statement the deer closed the rooms door, and Spike plopped onto Twilight bed.

"I donno about this Twi, this town seems tense."

"Oh spike, I don't know what to do either, that went exactly as Princess Celesta said it would."

Twilight trotted over to the window and looked out into the green lush woods.

"Uh, how's that a bad thing? I mean, she did say it would be difficult."

"I just wish my friends could be here, how am I going to get this town to accept ponies if it's just me."

"Twilight, you're the Princess of Friendship. And Magic, that's got to count for something."

Twilight turned to the young Dragon, she let her head hang low to the ground and whispered:

"Without my friends?"

* * *

Butter Zoom was standing out near the large willow tree where he often found SnowFlake at. He was looking over the large scar that had formed. It was ugly, browning to a black gritty color. It was not natural. He could not put his hoof on it, but the deer knew whoever caused this was sending a warning. He could not help but think about SnowFlake- this was her tree, her reading spot. He heard someone approaching him, and he stepped away from the willows shade to find out. Maple Field was before him, her long locks lacking any small budding flowers.

"Butter Zoom. Is everything planned for tonight?"

"Yes your grace, all council-members have been called upon."

She raised her head high, looking down upon him. He knew he had left something out and quickly spat the desired response.

"Your special guest will also be joining us soon."

The two deer glanced around, the suns bright beams covering their coats.

"Excellent. Did you give Mossy River the false report?"

Zoom nodded his head, looking down to the small flowers.

"Your grandmother will be so proud of you. Her health hasn't been well since..."

Maple Field looked to the willow tree, her eyes locked upon it's bark, taking note of the crippling scar.

"...her disagreement."

* * *

Mossy River stood before his home with the mountain casting a shadow far beyond where he stood. The elder noticed mossy patches and ivy were growing thicker than normal. He nudged a piece of moss at the base of the mountain and for a moment everything appeared fine. Then the color slowly shifted to a bright sickening green. Mossy looked grimly to the response. He heard a crackle from the woods, curiously he turned to look. Bright yellow eyes peered through, sharply observing the deer's motions.

Mossy raised his head to the creature, and it stepped forward into the sun light. It's wooden legs cracked as the beast crouched low, shoulder blades rippling like water. A low growl came from it's leafy covered throat, almost sounding like wind howls. The timber wolf was huge and very old. Possibly the leader of it's pack.

"What troubles you forest creature?" Mossy spoke has his neck craned upward, antlers high- warning.

The wolf stopped, and laid down still growling towards mossy, it's snot pointing to the blackened moss. Soon it's ears perked high and the wolf turned to the look past the forest to where the meadow lay. It's teeth soon became exposed, the lips cranked apart and the wolf snapped it's jaw releasing a loud bark. Mossy looked with the wolf, one of the most dominate creatures of the forest- warning him of danger.

As Mossy glanced back to look at the wolf, it had already slipped back into the woods. Scratch marks in the dirt and chunks of grass kicked up. Encounters with wolves were not rare to River, however, never had one been so unsettled. Been so concerned of it's territory it warned Mossy. This had to be looked into.

The deer ran fast along the dirt trail, to the meadow. The path birthed opened to the green lush meadow, a soft breeze was tickling the grass and flora. In the distance Mossy spotted three figures, two of which he knew simply by the color of their coats. The third however was foreign. The third was covered in dulled gray fur, with dark blue tail that flowed downward to the ground, ending with hints of lighter blue woven between the hairs. A horse, strong was looking towards Maple Fields. Upon this horses head was deep blue strains that dangled to one side, messy and unkempt. The light blue strains spotting the mane as well. Her snot was thin, and her nose flared as he spoke what Mossy could not here. Her hoofs were a dark deep blue as well, as she tapped her hind leg, as if her time was being wasted. Mossy soon noticed a horn was poking through the messy hair, sharp twisting boldly above. However, it has some purple cord wrapped around it with a star like shaped gem fixed near the middle that connected to the ponies forehead.

The hoof stopped tapping, and the pony smiled to Maple. Maple then barked something out loud and Butter Zoom, the poor fool, turned sharp and ran from under the willow tree. Mossy could only guess that Maple was plotting something. The deer slowly crept closer, not making a sound. He wanted to see the unicorns cutie mark. They were very telling of the owners, however, once he got close enough the blood drained from his face. Upon the flake, almost unnoticeable upon the stone colored fur was a wilted flower. A fainted green stem twisting into a point. The petals were a dark grey, crinkled and mangled. Crimson red thorns covered the stem, bold among the fainted colors. Mossy started to walk backwards, he knew that cutie mark. One of few he was warned of when Celesta informed him that Discords rein may have let some horrors past Cerberus.

The pony's ears pointed upward and turned. Mossy and her eyes met. Maple raised her head high and looked to Mossy, her lips curled into a grin. She said something to the pony, a spark came from it's horn, a dark blue canvas soon covered Mossy. His vision grew fuzzy as his knees began to feel weak. He knelt down into the flowers, watching two figures get closer to him. Their shadows soon covering him.

"Oh Father, why didn't you just stay under your mountain."

A deep, crackling voice responded. Sharp and strong with tone- almost filled with too much pride.

"Is he the one who knows?"

"Don't worry Blizzard Snap. He hardly does anything now a days."

"So Twilight is with your daughter?"

"I doubt Twilight was warned of you."

"Princess of Friendship..."

"And Magic."

"...and Magic."

The world grew dark, silent, and cold. So very cold for Mossy River.

* * *

Authors Note: If you happen to notice any huge grammatical errors please contact me with a title: SnowFlake Errors.


	5. SnowFlake 4: Upon the Meadow Shadows Lay

The meal SnowFlake prepared was rather simple. The blend of local hay and grasses made the main section, with wild flowers on the side. Her personal favorite was bark which was thinly stripped during winter from the Ash trees, however, ponies and Dragons never ate bark. She had prepared some opal gems for the dragon, not sure what kinds he enjoyed. The three sat in the main room eating among the books, she had no kitchen. No need, most of the time she collected a meal along her way to the meadow.

The silence as they ate was being to make Twilight nervous, but she was still digesting her rude welcome to the town. Spike also sat crunching his gems without a word, unusual for the youth to be so well behaved. Maybe Celestas chat with them really sunk in about how valuable it was for them to be on their best behavior. The future of communications between races was at risk. A faint reminder about the Crystal ponies came to mind, yet, it would not be as simple as getting a gem heart away from a twisted ruler. A thought formed in Twilight mind, and she looked to SnowFlake. The deer did mention she was Maples daughter; maybe she could spread some light on the subject.

"So, SnowFlake. I wanted to thank you again for housing Spike and me during our stay. I hope it's not too much of an intrusion."

SnowFlake jumped at the statement and blushed.

"Honestly, I was so curious about seeing a pony folk that I didn't realize I even offered. But I'm glad I did, knowing mother you would have stayed with Butter Zoom... and well... his grandmother can be rather confusing."

"If I am correct, Butter Zoom is the grandson of Winter Zap, an elder on council?"

"That is correct, my uncle and her are the last of the original council."

"How did your parents get into the council?"

SnowFlake looked down at her plate, she had eaten all the leafy greens and now only blond stringy bits of hay remained.

"The previous members, Cult Caring and Wind Glider, had an accident when trying to remove a nest of Dragons from the caves around our village. That was about two springs ago, and my parents were on the search team to locate them. My father Oak Fields, found signs of a struggle. The scene was dismissed as some timber wolves fighting over territory. My mother however looked into the paperwork, trying to figure out if Dragons were even allowed in the village's domain."

"Dragons never listen to rules." Spike chimed in as he picked his teeth with a claw. Twilight glared at him and he grinned back, cheeks touched a bit with a pink hue.

"That is true, but no evidence was found of that Dragons were even on the mountain. As time went on we needed to appoint new council-members to the team. My mother quickly nominated my father for his valiant effort in looking for the previous members. He was elected and my mother soon followed due to popular demand."

"Your father sounds like a very heroic deer. Any reason why he wasn't outside today?" Twilight asked, leaning closer to SnowFlake, the deer looked up to the Alicorn.

"Though most think he dislikes pony folk he simply is too busy with paper work and planning. He keeps track of the Maple trees sap production, and the local tree growth rates. His job before council was management of local forest growth. Now that he's on council he can really focus on keeping the mountain as natural as possible. I'd be surprised if he came out of his office at all."

"And what about your mother? If she has voted in on poplar demand, how did she gain that stance?"

Snowflake pushed her plate away, her hunger tainted from the conversation.

"I'm not quite sure, the townsfolk suddenly wanted her on council. When I asked how she got the towns folk to support her, she told me not to worry."

"You relationship with your mother seems complicated."

"Well... we don't see eye to eye."

A moment of silence overcame the group and SnowFlake looked around the room. She stood up then sighed.

"You're going to have a hard time with this town, somethings not right about it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like everyone's been playing a part of a master plan, and the moment you do something Maple doesn't like, it becomes very hard for you to live in the town. I've been keeping under the radar, but... housing you might have been the last straw for my mother."

Spike suddenly tuned into the conversion, no longer focused on finishing his gems. He softly spoke as he pulled his tail closer to himself.

"Do you mean mind control?"

Twilight shot the dragon a stern look.

"Don't be silly Spike. A whole town? Besides if it was mind control SnowFlake wouldn't have offered us a place to stay."

SnowFlake nodded her head, but slowly gulped.

"I doubt it's mind control, but it's got to be something. I've always been too afraid to look into it."

Twilight pushed her plate away and stood up now too, her doubts about helping this town were fading. No one should feel out of place in their own town. It's something her friends had taught her so long ago.

"I'll help you SnowFlake. We've got some time before I need to help the council decided if the decree should be lifted or updated. I'll help this town see, friendship is more important than anything."

The deer was shocked, but deep in the back of her head; she knew she could trust them. If her uncle had sent for them, maybe they were perfect for the job.

"Let's go to my uncles, Mossy will know just what to do to win the townsfolk over!"

* * *

It did not take long for SnowFlake to lead Twilight and Spike through the meadow, but their trip was cut short. A huge patch of dried, dead flowers was near the edge along the path to Mossy's home. The grass was curled downward and the ground was damn with mud. Flowers had been drained of all life. The area was a perfect circle, but as traumatizing as the scene was to the deer, what made tipped the scale for her was how cold it felt. In this dry hot day, the dead area was cold. It was radiating this deep frozen winter air. Twilight got closer to the area, taking a step into the circle; the tip of her hoof began to freeze. She knew this spell, but she could not remember where she learned it.

"Energy Tundra. It's a spell that drains energy by sucking it up. Common side effects often reflect the casters state of mine. For me, this area would have stopped blooming, but the plants would still be alive. I'd never cast such a risky spell."

SnowFlakes lip quivered as she nervously asked:

"Why's that?"

Twilight looked back to the deer as Spike looked closer to the flowers, and pointed to some bits of ice forming on the dirt.

"Because it's very hard to reverse and if used on a creature- could be fatal."

SnowFlake galloped away, running toward her uncles' home. It took Twilight a moment to notice, but she soon ran after SnowFlake. As Spike ran alongside Twilight he remembered what Luna had told him:

"Twilight will be tested upon this royal request, but you will be tested as well. For a Dragon to befriend a pony is a more obscure concept then for deer to befriend ponies."

The Dragon clenched together his small claws and ground his teeth. No one will harm Twilight in his presence. No one.

When Twilight finally caught up to SnowFlake the deer stood before a strange cave near the mountain that Canterlot was built upon. A large slab of stone was lying before the entry way. The moss surrounding the area was an unnaturally bright green, and the vines has splayed out leafs which were covered in bright red thorns. The plants were defending against something. The deer began to walk into the area; her ears tilted downward, Twilight and Spike slowly followed into the darkened area. Twilight could hardly see so she produced a faint glow from her horn. In unison the three gasped.

The place was cold and everything had a thin layer of frost. Dried plants scattered the area and feathers lay upon the ground covered in dirt, as if stomped upon. Bowls of random contents were cracked, and thrown about. Upon the back wall, where Maples priced mask would have been, were three large clean cuts, as if someone had taken a butter knife, and cut some bread.

"What's going on here?"

They turned to see a deer in the doorway, the sun now lower in the sky making it hard to see who the figure was. The being stepped into the room, large antlers casting a shadow over Spike, he was tempted to hide again but knew better.

"Butter Zoom" SnowFlake spoke, "Something happened! Mossy might- "

"You three! You three did this!"

Butter Zoom turned fast, running down the pathway. SnowFlake looked shocked; Butter Zoom would never accuse her of attacking her uncle. SnowFlake turned to Twilight, a grim look upon her face.

"We'd been set up."

Spike looked to Twilight in desperation.

"Twi, what is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. If we run, it'll only support the town's claims on ponies being the enemy."

SnowFlake stopped her foot.

"But if we stay, the trial will not be fair. The council will..."

SnowFlake stopped mid-sentence. She raised her head high and looked toward the princess.

"...I'm done playing sidelines, letting things happen. Princess Twilight, keeper of friendship and magic and Spike, savor of Crystal Empire, will you help take down Maple Fields?"

Twilight and Spike looked at each other- they did not say anything because they knew. In unison they replied.

"We'll gladly help."

* * *

Authors Note: If you happen to notice any huge grammatical errors please contact me with a title: SnowFlake Errors.


	6. SnowFlake 5: Moss of Life

Maple Field paced back and forth. Each step she took echoed, disappearing further into the twisting cavern. She resided in an underground cave that jutted towards the mountains base. Many caves like this surrounded the range, though most have been sealed to prevent children from getting lost. It was hard for Maple to see, minus the faint blue light that shimmered from crystals which grew within cracks and corners. The floor was a bit damp from moving her brother into the cave, a cave she had not visited in two years. She looked toward the iron bars, rusted from the weather. Behind them was a limp figure, slightly breathing. However the eyes reflected the light perfectly and they stared right into Maples soul.

"Don't look at me like that, you would have tattled."

Maple stopped her foot and glared.

"Oak wouldn't have been able to protect the trees from pony logging if he wasn't on council."

Maple huffed at the darkness.

"Oh whatever, you won't last much longer anyway."

She stormed out leaving Mossy to lay in the dirt. The ground was cold, and ice formed where ever his body had touched the ground. The moss on his horns had began to turn a deep white, with small red flowers blooming. Occasionally some petals fall downward producing for a second a small flame. The small spurts of energy were keeping Mossy alive, but for how long, he did not know.

* * *

Twilight, SnowFlake, and Spike still stood within the home. Twilight had looked over the mess with SnowFlake, taking note the frost has dampened into moisture. It seemed there was no struggle, minus the three claw marks on the wall. SnowFlake noticed the mask was gone too, and wondered if someone had taken it. Everyone knew Mossy had that mask; it was mystical to the villagers- something other worldly. Any communication that took place was commentary on the mess with SnowFlake explaining to Twilight what each herb did and which feather was used for. Twilight was impressed with how many local ingredients were here, and how she noticed a few looked like Zecora's. She wondered if Mossy and the zebra knew each other.

The three soon heard a crackle and then voice shouting into the house:

"Slowly step outside the home!"

SnowFlake responded:

"Identify yourself, and we will comply."

"This is Officer Written Bark... wait SnowFlake?"

Butter Zoom's voice soon quivered.

"She must have shown them where Mossy lived!"

A few murmurs were heard then the officer spoke once more.

"I request you please leave the crime scene so we may investigate."

As the group left the dugout cave they came face to face with a small crowd of ponies behind yellow painted logs labeled: 'Police Business".

The second the three were out, a group of deer with blue sashes entered the house, and Officer Written walked over to SnowFlake. He was a dark haired deer, with antlers that curled forward. The antlers poked through a blue hat adorned with a golden emblem that read: "Chief". He wore a matching blue vest, and a belt which contained a notepad and pencil. His hoofs were black, and a bit worn from consent movement. Hair upon his jaw line was being to gray, and his black snot had a small scar on the left nostril, something he gained during his trainee days. His voice was rather husky; too much shouting had damaged his vocal cords.

"What's going on here Snow; this doesn't look good for you."

"I have reason to believe Mossy was kidnapped- but not from here."

The officer looked to Butter Zoom; Snowflakes childhood friend raised his head high, as his lip trembled.

"Well we have a problem then, because we've got an eye witness that says the little Dragon attacked Mossy in his home, as the other intruder stood guard.

Twilight eyes narrowed as Spikes grew wide with fear. The Dragon then stomped up to Written and shouted.

"I would never do that, and twilight is a Pony- and a Princess!" He almost forgot about his fears, but they returned once a couple of deer shouted: "Lies!" and he hid under Twilight's hind legs.

The officer did not even look at Spike as he continued to speak to SnowFlake.

"Any reason you're with the suspects?"

"All due respect Written, everything Butter Zoom told you was fabricated lies. We on our way to meet with Mossy then found strange patch of dead meadow in line with Mossy's home."

The Officer seemed taken back. SnowFlake was never the type to get involved- ever. Had the Alicorn used some kind of magic on the young reindeer?

Within a moment the investigation crew popped from the home and pulled Written away. They whispered among themselves. Twilight looked down towards Spike and softly coaxed him.

"It'll be okay Spike, you've done nothing wrong. We've done nothing wrong."

Snow leaned down towards Spike, and smiled.

"What you said back there was brave. Don't be afraid to speak your mind Spike."

The Dragon smiled faintly; however, the color soon drained from the dragons face as the Officer joined them.

"I Officer Written Arrest Spike the Dragon and Twilight Sparkle for kidnapping Mossy Rivers as well as damaging his living quarters. I shall inform you of your rights once you've been detained within your cells."

* * *

Blizzard watched the romantic event unfold. She had arrived just in time to hide herself among the bushes and watch the drama unfold. The words that foolish Dragon spoke amused her, and how hopeful those three were being simply tickled her fancy. However, the grin from her face changed to a scowl as her eyes came to Butter Zoom. That idiot forgot to mention SnowFlake had aided them. No matter, she had foreseen this betrayal coming. The mask from Mossy's home sure will provide useful now. She held in a giggle, and looked as the Princess with Dragon under toe walked away from SnowFlake with the officers. SnowFlake soon was alone among her uncles home, only the mocking police logs was her known company.

The deer paced a bit, looking at her uncles home. A yellow log was placed at the entrance, with strips of cloth blocking the entrance. She was unable to reenter the scene. Blizzard was curious about the deer, being Maples daughter she sure seemed capable to defend herself. Why hadn't the council member mention her daughter was so forward? One who clearly was an obstetrical? It would not do.

The pony motioned to leave her hiding spot, but then the reindeer leaned down towards some moss resting near the bottom of the mountain. SnowFlake did not move for a bit, only stared at the plant muttering. The deer then picked up a patch of what looked like bright green moss with her hoof, and waved it around a bit. The deer started walking back to town, carrying the moss with her. Blizzard shook her head, maybe Maple didn't inform her because her daughter a quack.

* * *

Authors Note: If you happen to notice any huge grammatical errors please contact me with a title: SnowFlake Errors.


	7. SnowFlake 6: Flowers Zoom

Butter Zoom stood outside the Police Station. The building was made of stone, rather than wood. Stone the previous council had carved over long days of hard work. The buildings appearance was a smooth silvery color that sparkled when the sun hit it just right. The windows were circular like any other main house in the village, but the glass was a tad thicker and lined with a wiry mesh. The roof was a dark black, with a small sign posted above the door entrance. The letters had long lost the golden paint that filled the carved out symbols. It was hard to read, only the shadows from the hollowed out wood gave any hints. Butter Zoom knew what the sign spoke. He leaned his head downward to the dirt and read:

"'Police, in each other we trust."

Tears began to welt in his eyes as his grandmother entered his thoughts. He took a deep breath and shook them off. The sun was completely down now. He turned from the station to spot SnowFlake as she walked through the center of town with something under hoof. A closer look revealed it was bright green blob, though the corners now were turning white. He went to trout over to her, and then stopped himself. He bit his lip, walked behind the police station and ran into the woods. It did not take long for the tears to begin to roll down his face, letting the salty water stain his fur.

* * *

SnowFlake had reached her home and placed the moss on top of the bed-stand, making sure it had a nice flat rock to cuddle to. She knew the breed grew upon Mossy's Antlers, but what the colors meant was foreign to her. The moss had turned almost fully white mostly around the area near her window, was it reacting to the light? No, that did not make sense, or else it would have turned even whiter when she walked through the open meadow. It was night time though; maybe it was shifting to accommodate that?

The deer pondered more and went to her endless stack of journals for help. Mossy had loaned her a few of his years' worth of records that had data on some of his experiments with the strange flora. Unlike her, he had left the village, and came back with his backpack full of strange and wonderful plants. He was careful not to let them breed into the area, and contained them within glass environment tanks. Maybe this was a foreign hybrid he produced? She leafed through a few books, her eye sight becoming fuzzy. Snow looked out her window and noticed the moon was now high in the sky watching over them all. Its light was soft within her home, and the more she stared at it the more she felt herself drifting into sleep.

* * *

The deer raised her head slowly from the stack of journals as she blinked her dreams away to yawn. For a second she thought a darkened figure was trying to tell her something but the deer could not hear her. The night twinkled in the creatures' mane, and the moon shown through her eyes. What a beautiful creature she thought. She did not have time to ponder her dreams though; she had to find out what happened to her uncle.

SnowFlake gathered the moss again, it had grown a tad bit over night and specs of its tiny feathery grain were clutching to the rock. The moss liked it there. She didn't want to disturb it again, realizing she ripped the poor plant from its home once. Sadly she knew it was important, and she wondered how to keep a bit on her. She looked around her room, the walls covered with shelves containing random plant samples and glass bottles. Bottles. She darted around, looking for some twine. Once she found the goods she placed the moss into a small glass bottle and tied a loop around the cap, letting the bottle dangle from making a necklace. It was much easier to carry this way, and it kind of looked cute. She recorded the design down in her fashion ideas before heading out.

The sun was crawling over the town, some parts still a bit more in shade than others. The trees often covered the morning light until around ten in the morning. She light this cool refreshing time, the air smelt touched by dew. Refreshing and wintry, fall was clearly coming. Leafs would soon fall from the branches and she would need to record their change in size. She groaned a bit, remembering that she did not finish the meadow catalog. Those dang wild flowers seem to crossbreed into new flowers each year, and she could hardly keep up with tracking the gene-pool changes.

She walked away from her home after carefully locking the door- it was a troubled time after all. She adjusted the necklace, looking at the moss. It was bright green again, with just a speck of white. She looked towards the woods beyond her home. Maybe she ought to look there first- and as she crept behind her house, the moss began to sprout a bud without her knowing. It was a small red dot, hardly noticeable to the eye.

* * *

Twilight sat on a hard wooden bench; the cell was damp and cold. Rather than metal bars however, the room was made of stone, with a door that locked with a deadbolt. She could easily escape with a simple teleportation spell, but she knew the repercussions of that choice. Her main fear was Spike, the Head of Police questioned him alone, and then she, asking each of them what happened. Their stories line up, but Spike was getting nervous and really disliked being apart from her. She heard a faint click, then a harsh grinding sound. The door swung upon and Written entered her cell.

He looked at her disgusted, and then something twinkled in his eye. He looked away from her, stopping his hoof, then lifted his chin up a bit.

"Twilight Sparkle. I listened to you read a few days ago in town square. The document was wonderfully written."

"Thank you; I did my best to understand the regulation of this town."

"I understand you've obtained your own kingdom through heroic actions."

"I did not do it alone, Spike and my friends helped. Without them I would not be the pony I am today..."

She gave a flap of her wings.

"... Or the princess I am."

Written looked over to her, taking a look at the crown upon her head.

"Somethings not right here. My understanding is that you _became_ an Alicorn. You earned your title. Why would you lie to us about Mossy? Is it because you have power now?"

She could tell in his eyes, he was only asking because he had too. He seemed bright, and conflict shown upon his face- she wondered how powerful Maple really was.

"We both know what Butter Zoom told you were a lie. Officer Written Bark, you know this town better than I. I was just sent to update documents."

The officer stomped his hoof down fast, causing the door to shake and two other deer to rush over to them.

"Pony's will destroy this area! We cannot lose our home to that! Your kind goes were they please, and take what they want."

"You're not the first to say that, and for some pony folk that might be true. But I don't want that way of living. We can come to an agreement both of our kinds are happy with. We can forge a friendship from this bitterness."

"You know nothing of our troubles."

"What do you mean; this town seems peaceful and happy. What pledges such a lovely town?"

The officer looked shocked, his voice quivered a bit.

"What in, you don't know? Where you not informed?"

He paused a moment, his chest heaved in and out- as he calmed himself down to a somber state.

"We can till the earth like Earth ponies, and few of us can fly and affect the weather like Pegasus. But have you seen a single deer craft together magic like a unicorn? That was taken from us long ago."

"Taken from you?" Twilight looked into his eyes, she only knew of one person who could take magic fully way.

"By Celestia."

Authors Note: If you happen to notice any huge grammatical errors please contact me with a title: SnowFlake Errors.


End file.
